Izuku and his Girls
by Herolover27
Summary: Izuku tells his girlfriends he loves them and asks a very important question. Izuku x Harem
1. Marriage

**Thank you WhiteTiger, LyricalCoin4, Irmadbro, and fishwhorakes151 (no I did not make that up) for editing this fic.**

* * *

**OCHAKO URARAKA**

"I love you," Izuku Midoriya said to his girlfriend.

Ochako Uraraka didn't know how to react. They were just eating at a restaurant when Izuku just suddenly said those three magical words.

"Um Deku-kun, what did you say?" Ochako asked.

"I said I love you," Midoriya said before leaning over the table and kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

After they departed lips, Ochako gained a massive blush. "Deku-Kkun, why would say that?"

"Because it's true Ochako-san," Izuku said, "I love you and the rest of the girls. Your so cute kind, and caring."

"But Deku-kun," Ochako put a hand on her red face, "What your saying is very serious."

"I know," Izuku replied, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What do you mean? Why are you saying this now?" Ochako asked.

"Well," Izuku passed a black box to his girlfriend.

Ochako's face was smiled with joy, "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," Izuku said before kissing her again.

Ochako teared up before putting the ring on her finger, "I guess I'm Ochako Midoriya now."

* * *

**ASUI TSUYU**

"I love you," Izuku said to his frog girlfriend.

Tsuyu was cleaning the dishes when Izuku said it out of the blue. "I love you too," Tsuyu replied.

"No, I love you Tsuyu," Izuku wrapped his arms around Tsuyu. "You're an amazing hero."

"Izuku, why are you telling me this?" Tsuyu asked.

"Well, close your eyes," Tsuyu did what Izuku asked her to do. "Now turn around and hold out your hands." Tsuyu did so, and Izuku placed something on Tsuyu's hands. "Now open your eyes."

Tsuyu did so and saw a small black box in her hands. "Izuku, is this what I think it is?" Tsuyu's face that was usually composed now looked like it was about to cry tears of joy.

"Yes it is, do you accept?"

"YES," Tsuyu yelled before kissing her fiance on the lips.

* * *

**ASHIDO MINA**

"I love you," Izuku said to his favorite alien.

Mina giggled, "Is now a good time?" They were both watching Mina's favorite movie of all time, Aliens. Izuku got so scared that Mina covered him and her in a blanket to calm him down.

"Yes, I have something important to say," Izuku got up and paused the movie. "Ashido, you're one of the best people I've ever met. Although we may be different personality-wise, I still enjoy every interaction between us. We've made so many memories together, and I want to make more with you."

"Izuku, what are you saying?" Mina took the blanket out of her body. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is something I need to ask you."

"Midoriya what's wrong?" Mina got close to her boyfriend, "Please tell me."

"WILL YOU PLEASE MARRY ME?" Izuku said as he presented a special box to his pink girlfriend.

At first glance, Mina noticed the tiny xenomorph on top, then she noticed that it wasn't just any box. It was a ring box. Mina's pink face turned purple.

"Oh Izuku," Mina didn't know how to respond, "This is so soon. We just finished High School a year ago, and we barely started our hero careers. Are you sure you want to get married now?"

"I can't wait any longer," Izuku said, "I want to spend every day of my life with you girls, for as long as I live. Can you please fulfill my wish."

Mina giggled, "Okay, I accept Izuku." She kissed her finance on the lips, "Out of curiosity, did you tell the other girls about this?"

"Well, not everyone."

* * *

**HAGAKURE TORU**

"Midori," Izuku's invisible girlfriend entered their bedroom, "Mina told me that you wanted to tell me something."

Izuku walked over to his girlfriend, he then placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "I love you."

Toru giggled, "Is that all? You could have told me tonight."

"No Toru, I have more to say," Izuku said. "Toru, how much do you love me?"

"I love you to death Midoriya," Toru moved her hand to Midoriya's, "Is something wrong?"

"Toru, would you like to stay with me for the rest of your life?"

"What do you mean?" Toru asked.

"Hagakure Toru, will you marry me?" Izuku asked with a straight face.

Despite being invisible, Toru had the biggest blush of her life; even bigger than the one she had when she became Izuku's girlfriend. "Did I hear that right?"

"Toru, I want to marry you," Izuku said. He kissed Toru on the head, "Will you please marry me?"

Toru hugged her now finance and tug her face deep into his muscles, "Yes I will." Izuku grabbed his finance and spun her around in the air.

"I promise you I'll make you one of the happiest girls in the world," Izuku promised.

"One of?'

"Yeah, I can't leave out the others in happiness," Izuku said, "But I'll make you just as happy like them."

* * *

**KYOUKA JIRO**

Izuku watched as his girlfriend played the guitar. He watched as she performed the best music solo he'd ever seen. It was so good it put Van Halen to shame, and he was a Van Halen fan.

Once she was done, Izuku gave a standing ovation by clapping away. "Thanks," Kyouka blushed, she still wasn't used to playing in front of her boyfriend and girlfriends. "I was thinking of putting it on my upcoming album. Make a nice debut."

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Izuku replied. "Kyouka," his girlfriend turned around to see her boyfriend standing over her, "I love you."

Kyouka blushed, "Whatever."

"I'm serious," Izuku wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "Me and all the other girls love you."

"Why are you telling me this," Kyouka's blush became redder.

"Let's get married," Izuku's words surprised Kyouka.

"What did you say?"

"Let's get married, you and the rest of the girls," Izuku said.

"You don't want to marry me. My breasts are small, and the others are more beautiful than I can ever be, even Toru," Jiro replied.

"That's completely wrong," Izuku brought Jiro closer, "You're just as beautiful as the rest of the girls. I don't care what size your breasts are, I care more about the musician inside you. The musician who plays to bring smiles on people's faces when they are down." Izuku's words made Kyouka blush even harder.

"Kyouka, I love you," Izuku kissed his girlfriend on the lips, "Even if God told me not to, I will still love you."

"I'll marry you, on ONE condition," Jiro pointed out, "Pat my head."

"What?"

"Just do it." Izuku placed his head on her head. "That feels nice."

_'So Kyouka is weak to head pats. That's good to know.' _

* * *

**MOMO YAOYOROZU**

The two lovers were in a library together, each reading a book. Momo was reading the fascinating book "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu. Midoriya, however, was reading an All Might novel.

Out of nowhere, Izuku said those magical words. "Momo, I love you."

Momo placed the book down, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Izuku was surprised by her response. "How did you know?"

"I saw the look Kyouka had earlier today. The only other thing that would make her blush that hard was having a kid with her," Momo explained, "And trust me I'm sure none of us are pregnant yet."

"Well, I'm surprised how willing you are," Izuku replied, "The other girls were shocked."

"I was going to propose to you first," Momo said, "But I then realized we still haven't told my parents."

"Wait what?"

"Oh don't worry, they'll love you," Momo said, "Plus, the idea of being Momo Midoriya makes me happy."

Izuku held her hand, "And I promise to make you happy as long as you live."

"Though I must ask, who's going to be the first woman?" Momo asked.

"I have a solution to that."

* * *

**THE WEDDING**

"IZUKU!" His wives called out to him. Izuku was dressed in the fanciest suit he had, making sure he looked the best he ever could. He and his six wives were in a private hotel, making sure that no one would be there to mess up this important day.

"I'm coming," Izuku said. He stood right in front of two large white doors. 'Today's the day Izuku, make these girls the happiness you could do.' He opened the doors and greeted his wives. They were currently in a private large bedroom and once they saw Izuku their faces lit up.

"IZUKU!" They yelled as they greeted their husband. Each of them was wearing a wedding dress that fit them perfectly (all thanks to Izuku). They all ran up and hugged their husband and Izuku hugged right back.

"Girls, you look so beautiful," Izuku said.

"It's all because of you Izuku," Ochako said with a happy simile.

"I mean we aren't the only ones who look pretty," Mina said.

"That's right, you look amazing Izuku-kun," Toru said, "That suit was made for you."

"Now now, we all know why we came here," Momo said, "Kyouka, will you do the honors?"

"Yes," using her quirk, Kyouka was able to grab the pillow containing the rings and bring it over to Izuku.

"Seven rings, one for each of us," Izuku said. He then gave the rings to each of the girls, making sure to do it as nicely as possible. "I produce us as husband and wives."

The girls all jumped and hugged Izuku as tightly as possible. "I love you too girls."

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED," Mina yelled before popping a champagne bottle.

"YEAH," everyone else joined in on the party. In just a few minutes, a scene of love became a scene of chaos. Izuku and the girls got wild and did everything they could think of. It was so crazy that it tried them all out in just four hours.

Nevertheless, it all ended with Izuku and the girls all cuddling up against each other. "I love you all," Izuku said before passing out.


	2. KIDS

**An: Thank you White Tiger and rwby knight for beating.**

* * *

"So my pirate crew, what are we doing today?" A green-skinned and verdannete-haired boy with black and green eyes asked. In his hair were two small, hook-shaped horns, and he looked to be around four years old. He was also wearing a pirate costume, complete with a little wooden sword and a pirate hat.

"Wait a minute, I thought I was going to be the pirate captain today?" a brown haired girl with pink pads on her fingers replied. She also looked around four years old. She was wearing a bandana on her head and had a little fake hook on her right hand.

"Kero, what about me? I never get to be the captain?" a small frog boy who looked around three years old said. His only pirate accessory was an eyepatch that covered his left eye.

"Why don't we all be captains?" a purple-haired girl with ear jacks asked. She just had a wooden sword, and was also three years old.

"BWAA!" a baby with paint on her face said. She was two years old, and the youngest in the little pirate crew. She was wearing a baby uniform and a beanie, and the reason she had paint on her face was that her quirk kept on making herself and the things around her disappear, which often made it hard to find the young child.

"You guys are all crazy," a black-haired boy was saying. He was under a tree reading a chemistry book, and the oldest child of the Midoriya family, as he was five years old.

Although they were different from one another, the siblings all shared one defying feature: their fluffy hair.

"Toshi you know Dad wants you to play more. Plus books are boring," Hisashi Midoriya said (green-skinned boy).

"Okay let's play," Toshinori said, he went up to his half-siblings. "I am the navy, and I surround your ship and sink it to the ground. Then you're eaten by the Kraken. The end."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That's not what we meant Toshi," Hisashi replied, sweat dropping.

"Toshi, you're going to play with us, even if you hate it," Tīgāru said (brown haired girl).

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!" Tīgāru proclaimed before she Judo flipped Toshinori onto the ground. She then dragged him towards the group before glaring at the downed boy, "We will make you have fun."

"Guys, if Toshi doesn't want to play why should we force him?" Rokkugyaru asked (Earjack girl).

"Yeah, if he joins then I can't be captain!" Henson whined (Frog Boy).

"BWAH," Shizuka said (invisible baby).

"See? Even they don't want me to play," Toshinori said.

"Come on Toshi, just have some fun. You can't just read and do push-ups for the rest of your life," Hiashi said.

"I can and I will," Toshinori replied.

"Okay, how about a new game. Everyone, the new game is to capture Toshi at all costs. Whoever wins gets all of the cookies at lunchtime," Tīgāru said.

"That sounds fun," Hiashi said.

"Well count me in," Rokkugyaru replied.

"Now hold on a second," Toshinori said. It was too late, his siblings looked at him with powerful eyes.

"CHILDREN, LUNCH IS READY!" the voice of their babysitter yelled out.

"LUNCHTIME!" the children exclaimed as they ran to their house.

"Now now, make sure to watch your hands," Eri Midoriya said.

After Izuku married his six wives, he later adopted Eri and welcomed her into his large family. Eri then went on to attend U.A and became a very popular rescue hero, as her quirk easily healed anyone with ease. Known as the hero Rewind, she became famous for saving and healing numerous lives. She was also known for her cuteness and for being one of the four sidekicks for the Pro-hero Deku.

"Yes, Eri," the children said as they rushed to the bathroom.

After they all washed their hands, the Midoriya children sat down for lunch, with Shizuka sitting in her high seat. "Everyone's favorite, Katsudon," Eri said as she laid down the plates to the young kids.

"KATSUDON!" the kids (even Toshnori) yelled.

"My my, what's made these little rascals so excited?" the voice of a loud booming man said. Said voice belonged to Izuku Midoriya, the father of the seven children. He was also known as the number one hero in the world: Deku.

"DADDY!" The young kids rushed to their father. Izuku kneeled down and wrapped his children in one massive hug. The only one who couldn't hug their father was Shizuka, but that was because she was busy eating baby food.

"Hi Dad! We were playing Pirates today," Tīgāru said.

"Did you? Well then, did my little Pirates have fun?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah!" his children replied back.

"Hi Dad," Eri said before hugging her adoptive father. The children then released themselves from their father's mighty hug.

"Hello Eri," her Dad replied then hugged her back. "Did they behave well?" He asked.

"Yep! No problems whatsoever," Eri said. "How's Kota?"

"He's doing great. Unfortunately, he was having trouble with you know who," Izuku replied.

Kota Izumi, also known as the Sidekick Sea Horse, was one of the most famous sidekicks in the world. With his powerful quirk and cool nature, Kota not only has saved thousands but also has defeated countless villains. People have even said that if he didn't limit himself as a sidekick Kota would have easily become a top ten hero.

Yet, he continues to be Deku's sidekick and is now the boyfriend of Eri Midoriya.

"Seriously, when will they let their rivalry die down?" Eri asked.

"Well, Kacchan still is angry about me being number one," Izuku said, "Speaking of which, I have important news to announce. Uncle Kacchan is coming over."

"YAY! UNCLE KACCHAN!" the kids shouted.

"And he's bringing his daughter," Midoriya said. That shocked the young children.

'_He has a daughter?!' _the kids were shocked by the fact.

"BWAH!" said Shizuka as she knocked down her baby food.

"Up, here we go," Midoriya grabbed her baby food mid-air and put it back on the table.

"Isn't his daughter a little trouble maker?" Eri asked her father.

"So I've heard, but don't worry. She can't be worse than her father. Speaking of which-"

"WE ARE-"

**KABOOM**

The front door of the Midoriya mansion was blown away by the might of two explosion users. "HERE!"

**KATSUKI BAKUGO, THE NUMBER 2 HERO IN THE WORLD AND HIS DAUGHTER BUMU**

Būmu had the same blonde hair like her mother and father, and she had also inherited their wildness. "WHAT'S UP FAM!? YOUR NEW LIT QUEEN HAS ARRIVED!"she yelled.

'_Lit?'_

* * *

**LATER:**

While the two adults chat away, the kids play with their new friend.

"So Būmu, what games do you play?" Hisashi asked. The son of Mina Ashido wanted to start a good relationship with their cousin.

"Nothing you lame fucks play," the sudden cursing shocked Midoriya's children. "Besides that loser is just reading a book." Būmu pointed to the annoyed Toshnori, who just wanted to read his book.

"Hey! Don't call Toshi a loser. He's the strongest of us and he's much stronger than you," Tīgāru said, trying to defend her half brother.

"If all he does is read then HE'S WEAK!" Bakugo's daughter stated.

Midoriya's other children started to get mad. "Oh yeah? Then take us on right now!" they said as they began to fight Būmu.

As their fight began, a certain conversation happened between two heroes.

"So what do you think of my daughter? She's just as tough as I was," Bakugo said as he opened a soda can.

"I can see where she gets that from, but we're not here to talk about her," Izuku said.

"Right right, the situation regarding your son," Bakugo took a sip, "Do you know who leaked?"

Toshinori Midoriya: eldest son of Izuku and Momo Midoriya, and the only child of the pro hero Deku that is known to the public. It wasn't intentional, someone had leaked his existence to the public, which caused a massive uproar to the world. Even months after this happened, the media are still talking about it. However, they only know about his name and his father; everything else is unknown except to a few individuals.

Although his face, his mother, and his quirk are unknown; Toshnori Midoriya has become one of the most talked-about individuals in history.

"So, do you know who leaked?" Bakugo asked.

"No, but we have some major clues coming in so the answer may come soon," Izuku replied. "But that's not what's important right now. I want to talk about Toshnori himself."

"What's wrong with him? He's got a good quirk and is named after one of the greatest heroes ever and he has you as his father. There's no way he would fail."

"I don't care about that," Midoriya replied. "I'm talking about his mental state. We haven't sent him or his siblings to school yet, and it's really starting to show. He keeps to himself, his only friends are his siblings and even then he doesn't hang out with them as much lately. This shouldn't be happening to him." Midoriya started to tear up. "He should have a normal childhood, but instead he-"

"Shut up," Bakugo said, "It's not your fault this happened. You're a good father but you shouldn't blame yourself for something out of your control. The fact is, you're a good father, so get up and do what every father does."

Midoriya looked up and smiled, "Thanks Kacchan. You know, you're better at this parenting than I imagined."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're more calm and patient than I've ever seen," Izuku replied. "Camie must be one tough cookie to put you in place."

"Yeah well, being a parent is way harder than they say it is. Especially with Būmu being so difficult."

"She seems nice."

"She's crazy. She's constantly picking fights, insulting her classmates, and abusing her quirk. She's like a wild bull," Bakugo explained. "Was I ever like that?"

Izuku then had a flashback to a very particular moment during their childhood.

* * *

"_KACCHAN NO!" Izuku yelled._

"_BAKUGO YES!"_

* * *

"You were special, to say the least," Izuku responded.

**KABOOM**

"That was definitely my daughter," Bakugo said.

Rushing to the scene, the two heroes found Būmu standing over the other children.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Būmu yelled. "You fools are not-"

**SLAP**

"Shut up. You're fudging annoying," Toshinori said.

Toshinori had slapped the girl right on her face, much to the shock of everyone there. Midoriya was the most shocked, as he never would've imagined his own son slapping a girl.

Bakugo immediately responded by pushing Toshinori away and rushing to his daughter. "Are you hurt?" Baukugo immediately asked. Būmu remained silent. Her mind was still processing what had just happened. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Bakugo yelled, he was ready to kill Toshinori.

"Dad," Bakugo immediately turned to his daughter. "I'm in love."

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

"Wait, what?"

Būmu wrapped her arms around Midoriya's son. "Oh Toshi, will you marry me?"

"Leave me alone." Būmu did not leave him alone.

While this was going on, the two Heroes stood in shock. "What the fuck just happened?" Bakugo asked.

"I think your daughter was tamed," Midoriya replied.

"Love is in the air," Eri said.

"Dad is this how you meet mom?" Tīgāru asked.

"Nah, it was much weirder than this," Izuku replied. "It involved a giant robot and hair."

"Wait what?"

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

After prying Būmu off of Toshinori, Izuku had a talk with his son. "You know, I should punish you for slapping a girl."

"She was acting rude and hurting my family," Toshnori replied.

"Yes, but there were better ways to handle that situation," Izuku said. "A hero should not rely on violence." Toshinori turned away from his father, Izuku noticed that this conversation was upsetting his son. Getting down on his knees, Izuku gave a special message to his son. "Toshinori, I know you love your siblings and I'm proud of you for standing up for them, but there were better ways to handle that situation. I know you have all this pressure on you and these expectations to live up to, but I just want you to live a good life with your siblings."

Toshinori sighted before hugging his father. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too Toshinori," Izuku replied.

"So can I meet my other siblings?" Toshinori asked.

Izuku was surprised by his son's words. "What do you mean?"

"The bunny triplets, the dragon heir, the sleeping princess and so much more," Toshinori said. "Those are my siblings right?"

Izuku was dumbfounded. Yes, those were Toshinori siblings, but that was because Izuku was a 'sperm donor'. Still, besides the heroes and his wives, Izuku didn't know anyone else that knew he was the father.

"How did you know?"

"Simple, who else has such fluffy hair," Toshinori said as he put both of his hands on his hair.

"Okay you got me there," Izuku said. "But don't tell your siblings. They're too young to understand. And please don't tell your mothers, they approved of it but they still prefer you guys above all else."

"Have you met them?" Toshinori asked.

"Every now and then," Izuku responded. "You wanna know what one of them said to me? They said they're going to be the number one hero in history."

"That's not going to happen. Because I'm going to be number one," Toshinori said.

* * *

**SIDENOTE:**

"Hey dad, can I ask you a question?" Bakugo Katsuki asked. He was currently on a phone call with his father and needed to ask him something?

"Sure son, what is it?"

"Well, how did you and mom meet again?"

"Oh, this story. Well, I was a very shy individual when I was young. Girls, in general, was not my strong suit. One day, your mom joined our design firm and was immediately interested in me. I was weak to her endless flirting and eventually, we got married," Mr. Bakugo explained.

"Oh I see, it's your fault then," Katuski said before hanging up.

"Dad, Dad, can we see Toshinori again?" Būmu asked.

"No," Bakugo instantly replied.

"But dad I love him," Būmu said.

"Oh, who do you love dear?" Camie Bakugo asked. She was the wife of Katsuki Bakugo and the mother of Būmu.

"Toshinori Midoriya," Būmu replied. "I want to marry him."

"NO, you're going to be a hero," Bakugo said.

"I can be Number One and Toshinori can be number two," Būmu happily said.

"NO!"

"Don't worry Būmu, I support your love every step of the way," Camie said to her daughter.

'_DAMN YOU MIDORIYA! I will not let your son have my daughter,' _Bakugo promised.


	3. Happy Birthday

**AN: SOOOOOOOO, this chapter was supposed to come out yesterday, but unfortunately, it's a day late. Still, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and stay safe.**

* * *

"Mom, how did you meet dad?" Tīgāru Midoriya, daughter of Ochako Midoriya, asked. She and her mom were having a picnic outside.

"Oh well, it's a weird story," Ochako replied. Time had been well with the gravity girl. She had grown out her hair, gained a good pair of muscles and her skin was still as good as when she was in high school. Though honestly, the only man who could comment on her beauty was her loveable husband.

"Please mommy," Tīgāru gave her mother puppy eyes.

"Oh all right, sit down," Ochako's daughter sat down on her mother's lap, ready to hear the story. "Just a warning, it's a long story. You might fall asleep."

"I can handle it," Tīgāru said with a smile that could rival her fathers.

"You're a tough one aren't," Ochako said while rubbing her daughter's head.

"It all began at UA," Ochako said.

"Wait, I thought you got together after UA?" Tīgāru asked.

"I thought I was telling the story," replied.

"Sorry."

"Well, it was the day of the UA entrance exam. Mommy was very scared at the time. She didn't know if she could do it, but then she met someone strange. It was a plain, week looking boy; he almost tripped on the way to UA, but luckily, Mommy saved him."

"Who was that?"

"It was daddy silly," Ochako said as she rubbed her daughter's head.

"What!? But daddy is a strong, awesome, hero who never loses. He can't be weak or small," Tīgāru said.

"This was your father back then. He may be that now, but he was a different guy back then. I didn't think of him much at first, but that all changed during the hero test. I was in the same testing arena as him. We were assigned to fight some robots and those with the highest amount of points would pass. I went all out, making sure to beat as many robots as I could. But then, I messed up. There was a giant robot wrecking everything and I tried to get away from it. However, I tripped and fell down. I was too hurt to move and the robot was about to crush me. But then, he saved me."

"Who?" Tīgāru asked with bright eyes.

"A great hero," answered. "Like an angel from heaven, your father came and destroyed the giant robot with one awesome punch. He saved me, and I could never forget that. We soon found ourselves in the same classroom, but his amazing feats didn't stop. He continued to be an amazing hero and before I knew it, I fell in love with him."

"Like Romeo and Juliet," Tīgāru said.

"Yes, like Romeo and Juliet." _'Do not tell her how that story ends.'_

"So you two got together and got married right?" Tīgāru asked.

"Yes, but it wasn't that simple. It took a lot out of me but I asked him out and that's how we got together," Ochako explained.

"Wow, so dad was always a super cool hero." Tīgāru then leaned against her mother's plump stomach. Her stomach had gotten warmer ever since she got pregnant again.

"Yep."

"Can I tell this story to my little sister?" Tīgāru asked.

"What makes you think it's a girl?"

"We have too many boys in this family. We need more girls," Tīgāru pouted.

"Hehe, okay, we'll see how that ends." Ochako continued to rub her daughter's head, even when the young girl fell asleep. "Happy Birthday Deku."

* * *

"Mom, how did you meet dad?" Henson Midoriya asked.

Tsuyu Asui looked up to the ceiling and saw her son climbing on the roof. He reminded Tsuyu of a certain Spider Hero. "Come down from there and I'll tell you," She told her son. The two of them were in the kitchen, with Tsuyu wearing an apron and working on the oven.

The Frog Boy leaped down and landed perfectly on his feet. Tsuyu then pulled a chair out for him and sat down right next to him. "When we were young, both of us were in the exact same classroom. For the first few days, I didn't think much of him. Although, he did have a very unique quirk. Then one day, the USJ incident happened."

"That was when the villains attacked you at school right?" Henson asked.

"Correct, it was a horrifying moment for us. It was our first villain encounter and we didn't know what to do. Despite that, I had to keep a strong face and support everyone. Then, a villain was about to attack and it was the scariest moment of my life. But then a hero came."

"It was dad wasn't it," Henson said with a smile.

"You're smart aren't you, kero," Tsuyu gave a big smile. "Yes, it was your father. With one amazing punch, he saved me. The heroes came in a little while later and saved our lives, but I could never forget that moment. Izuku was always on my mind. Then I learned that Ochako was dating her and I got jealous."

"Wait, but I thought we were fine with the relationship?" Henson asked.

"Yes but this was back then. I wanted Izuku for myself and I was jealous of Ochako for having him, but I also knew that those kinds of feelings were bad. So I followed my instincts and confessed right to him. I was afraid that I would get rejected, but the opposite happened. Both Izuku and Ochako returned my feelings and because of that, I was able to start this relationship. And even better," Tsuyu turned her attention to her son, "I got you."

Henson smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

**DING DING DING**

"That's the oven. The cake is almost ready." Tsuyu got up and walked over to the oven.

"Cake, what for?" Henson asked.

"Did you forget who's birthday it is?" Tsuyu asked with an eerie look in her eyes.

"Oh, right I forgot," Henson replied. "Let me help you."

* * *

"Hey Mom, how did you met Dad?" Rokkugyaru Midoriya asked. In her arms were a small guitar and a chip. She and her mother were in the young girl's bedroom. With tons of posters of cool rock stars and a certain green-haired hero.

"I'm surprised you would ask such a thing. What's made you so interested?" Kyouka Midoriya asked. Time had been great for the mother. The mother had gotten taller as well as matured greatly, and her hair had gotten more smooth. She was more beautiful than ever before.

"It's dad's birthday after all. That and I'm really curious," Rokkugyaru replied.

"Well, it all started at the UA culture festival. I knew a lot about how crazy your father was, but I didn't spend much time with him. However, during the cultural festival, I was in charge of the organization as well as getting everything done. It was a lot of work, but luckily, I had Izuku to help me. At first, it was small things like helping me with notes but then it got to bigger stuff like helping me practice and vocals. I didn't know it at the time but I was falling in love with him," Kyouka explained.

"I thought it would be something cooler," Rokkugyaru stated.

"Not everything has to be a cool epic story. Sometimes, the best moments are when everything is going just right. Somehow, those moments with Izuku, were some of the best moments of my life. Rokkugyaru, we may be rockstars, but sometimes we need to just go with the flow," Kyouka explained.

"I don't get it," her daughter replied.

"Well, you'll understand when you're older," Kyouka responded. "What I'm trying to say is that, although your dad was a huge dork, he's still one of the coolest guys I've ever met."

"So dad is like a rockstar," Rokkugyaru said.

"In a way, yes. Anyways, how's your solo?"

Rokkugyaru showed her mother what she had been practicing all week. "Do you think Dad will like it?"

"No, he's going to love it," Kyouka answered. "Now let's get going. We don't want to miss the party."

* * *

"Hey Mom, how did you fall in love with dad?" Hiashi Midoriya asked. Mina Midoriya stopped her yoga session and looked straight at her son. Her green-skinned son was standing right at the doorway, with a wrapped gift in his hands.

"Why would you want to know that, Hisashi?" Mina asked. She got up from her splits and stood right in front of her son.

"Well, today is his birthday, so I'm really curious," Hisashi answered.

"If that's the case, then sit down, because I got a great story to tell you." Hisashi sat down normally, meanwhile, his mother did a flip in the air before spinning on the floor and sitting butt down. "So where should we start?"

"Well, I do know you two met at UA, how about when you started to fall in love with him," Hiashi said.

"Okay then. You see, I was a beautiful princess stuck in a tower waiting for my knight in shiny armor."

"I want the real story, not a fairy tale," Hiashi pouted.

"You shut your horn. Okay, I'll tell the real story," Mina pouted. "It all started at the Culture Festival. Before, I didn't think much of him at first, but then I had to teach him how to dance."

"Wait dad didn't know how to dance?" Hiashi asked. "That's...hilarious." He was on the verge of bursting into laughter.

"This is serious," Mina replied. "Anyhow, it was fun teaching him to dance. He would always mess up, but despite that, he would never give up. He would keep trying and wouldn't stop for anything. It was fascinating to watch."

"So where's the part where you two fell in love?"

"WE'RE GETTING THERE. Anyway, even after the cultural festival, he kept practicing with me. Because of that, we spent much bonding time with one another. We got to know one another more and more and eventually, I fell in love with the silly boy. Izuku was so bright and entertaining that I couldn't help myself. One day, I confessed my love for him and we lived happily ever after. The End," Mina said with a bright grin.

"Seems like you left out a lot of parts," Hisashi said.

"Well the real story involves a robot Dinosaur, but it wasn't that interesting. Anyways, what gift do you have for dad?" Mina asked.

"It took me a while to make it, but I hope he likes it," Hisashi then realized what his mother just said, "Wait! Robot Dinosaur?"

* * *

"What are you doing here all alone?" Momo Midoriya asked. The mother had aged like a fine wine. Despite her age, her beauty only grew.

Right now, she was in the Mansion's own personal gym. Right in front of her was her son, Toshinori Midoriya. "Training," was Toshinori's bland response.

"You know, today is your father's birthday," Momo stated.

"I know."

Despite Momo's attempt, it was clear that Toshnori was dedicated to training right now. "Let me tell you a story. Come sit down." Toshinori hesitated but did as his mother told him. She then wrapped her arms around him and asked a simple question. "Do you know the story of how your father and I got together?"

"No, I assumed that you or dad would tell when I get older," Toshinori replied.

"Well, I could tell you now," Momo said. "If you like."

"I would like that," Toshinori replied.

"You see, it all started at the UA Sports Festival. I tried my best, but I failed miserably. It hurt me deeply," Momo's hug around her son got tighter, "But your father came in for the save. When I was at my lowest moment, he was there for me. He told me about his past and shared a lot of his greatest secrets with me. At the time, I didn't think much of it, but whenever I felt down or felt like I couldn't do it; I always remember his words."

"What were they?"

"Go beyond, plus ultra," Momo replied. She looked up as if she was looking back on the wonderful memory.

"That sounds silly."

"You'll understand when you get older," Momo replied. "But on a more serious topic, what gift are you going to give your father today."

"I can give him gold."

"I'm sure it would be better if you gave him a gift you didn't make with your quirk," Momo replied. "Don't worry, I knew this was going to happen. But, you have to give it to him."

"Alright, but please don't tell him," Toshinori begged.

"I won't, but you better get dressed soon. Your father is coming home soon, and we're about to give him the surprise of his life."

* * *

"I'M HOME," Izuku cried out. However, his shout was answered with silence. "Helllooo," izuku said. He looked around, only to see darkness. "Where is everyone?"

Suddenly, the lights came on and everyone came out of their hiding spots. "SURPRISE," everyone shouted out. They all showed off a huge massive cake, with All Might candles on it. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

Izuku was speechless, his tongue remained still; before he grew a massive smile and said, "You guys." Tears of joy were in his eyes. "Thank you."

"Happy Birthday Dad," Tīgāru said as she hugged her father.

"Oh Tīgāru," Izuku picked his daughter up and lifted her up in the air, "This is amazing."

"Happy Birthday Deku," Ochako walked up to her husband and kissed him right on the cheek. "I can't believe your Thirty-Five now."

"I can't believe you still call me Deku," Izuku replied. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Happy Birthday Midori," Mina Midoriya then wrapped her arms around her husband and brought him down for a kiss. "Do you like the surprise?"

"It's perfect. I wouldn't trade this for the world," Izuku said. He then felt a tug on his pants and crouched down. "Is something wrong Toshinori?"

"Here you go, Dad. Happy Birthday," Toshinori said as he gave his father a small wrapped present.

"Awww, thank you Toshinori," Izuku grabbed the small gift and opened it up. The gift finally broke Izuku's inner walls and made him cry. "Thank you Toshinori."

He hugged his son with a massive warm hug. His tears of joy were infectious, and his son got infected. _'Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't Cry.' _Repeated over and over in Toshinori's head. However, it had no effect. "Aaaaahhhh," the son of Izuku Midoriya cried like a baby.

"Ah Toshinori," Tīgāru also began to cry as she joined the group hug.

"Whhhyyy?" Henson said as he also began to cry.

"Oh, this family," Rokkugyaru as endless tears came out of her face.

"Hisashi, are you also crying?" Mina asked her son.

"NO. It's just oil. Coming out of my eyes," Hiashi replied. He was too cool to admit he was crying.

"WAH," Shizuka cried out. For some reason, she was the only one who was not crying.

"Should we do something?" Kyouka asked.

"No, just let nature run his course," Tsuyu responded.

It took a long time for the Midoriya family to finally finish crying. Once that incident was over, they all had Tsuyu's awesome cake. Rokkugyaru showed off an awesome guitar solo to her family. The rest of the kids showed off their gifts for their father and it was an amazing day.

* * *

"So honey, did you enjoy your birthday?" Momo Midoriya asked. It was nighttime, and she, along with everyone else, was getting ready to sleep.

"Yep, it was fantastic. I can't thank everyone enough," Midoriya said.

"It was worth it," Toru said. "I can't believe everything went so well. Usually, a villain would attack, or our kids would get kidnapped, or an alien would come. But today was perfect."

"Please don't Jinx it," Izuku replied.

"Well, don't worry, we'll make sure next year is just as good," Ochako said. "For us and the little ones."

"By the way, what did Toshinori give you? It must have been a sweet gift if it made you cry so much," Tsuyu asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. For now, ITS CUDDLING TIME," Izuku jumped into the bed and hugged his wives in a massive hug.

"HAHA, oh Izuku," Kyouka said as she embraced the hug.

The whole Midoriya family laughed before falling asleep. Next to the bed, was the gift Toshinori gave. A picture frame of the entire Midoriya family.


End file.
